Wait For Me
by xin4
Summary: Set during the end of DH. Remus and Dora reflect. SPOILERS! RLNT.This one's a little more emo than my last, I do admit. Apologies. Very short.


She arrived first, stumbling into death with her wand arm still outstretched, the curse dying on her lips before she had the chance to cast it at her estranged aunt. She whipped around, not lowering her arm, filled with nothing but white hot hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange, and her taunting smile as she almost giggled out the Killing Curse. There was nothing there; nothing but white in every direction. She let out a choking sob as she lowered her arm; forced to acknowledge she'd failed. Bellatrix had been quicker, she'd gotten her wish, and now Teddy would grow up without a mum.

_Teddy. _Her beautiful baby son would be motherless now – and for the first time since joining the Order three years ago she regretted rushing into battle. When she'd let his tiny hand grasp her finger before she left; when she'd kissed his forehead and half-laughed through her pressing worry for her husband at her son's hair changing to a brilliant pink to match her own – she never imagined any of it would be for the last time. Remus would be able to raise him, and he'd do it fantastically, but he'd never properly grieve her because she'd never know him.

She was prevented from total breakdown by the appearance of Remus – wearing an expression a lot like she assumed she had only moments before – passionate anger cut off by a sudden wave of confusion. She didn't see anything after that, thoughts cut short, her face buried in his robes as she embraced him and unlike that evening at the Burrow months ago, he pulled her to him into a hug she was sure would leave her uncomfortably breathless if she'd ever had to breathe again.

"You too?" She asked, her voice filled with an emotion torn between relief at their swift reunion and a grief so overwhelming it was as though she was still alive and she'd lost him.

"I was hit seconds after you. I went after Bellatrix after she got you. And then… Dolohov got me, square between the shoulder blades." His voice sounded a lot like hers had as moved to look into her eyes, concern etched into his considerably less-lined features. "I wish with all my heart you'd stayed with your mother."

"I wouldn't have forgiven myself – I'd have always thought I could have saved you somehow. The only bit I regret is now … Teddy…" She couldn't continue but it had never been less necessary.

"You know your mother will adore him, Dora." He said gently, "He'll never want for anything." A pause while he composed himself and tightened his hold on her. He continued just before she protested. "But she's not us. And it's horrifically unjust. We should be the ones consoling him when he cries, teaching him his first words…" He shuddered against her, and rested his head on her own.

There was silence for seconds, or it could have been minutes. Finally he spoke, his voice slightly muffled.

"I'm so sorry for all the time I wasted, Dora. I love you and Teddy more than anything. More than I ever thought was possible. I can hardly believe we're gone."

"Me neither. I love you too. But you knew that already." She managed a small smile before she looked around; King's Cross Station seemed to have materialised from the mist while they were conversing. A train had pulled silently into the station and somehow, without being told, she just knew what must happen.

"Ready?" She asked, standing back so that the only contact she had with her husband was her hand gripped tightly in his. He half-nodded before he stopped, expression frozen for a second.

"No." He said carefully. "It's time for Harry. I must go. But I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Will you wait for me? I want us to go together."

"Always."

She was crying without realising, and his voice was thick with grief. When he kissed her she almost forgot she was dead; his lips felt so warm, and the butterflies in her stomach were beating their wings just as hard as they had when they were alive. He faded, supposedly back to help Harry in some way, and she could have wept. All of a sudden she was terrified of being alone.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
